Benutzer:NominaJC/Verlagsinteresse
Souleater Rätselhafter Tod schockiert eine Stadt Der mysteriöse Tod eines Autisten erschüttert Menschen weltweit. Nachdem der psychisch instabile Abiturient Daemon(18) seine Freundin tot auffand, so vermutet es die Polizei, ritzte er sich mit einem handelsüblichen Küchenmesser ein Herz, in die linke Seite seiner Brust. Warum, ist noch unklar. Dies sei jedoch nicht die Todesursache, so der Mediziner Peter Walkers(38). „Die Wunden sind nur oberflächlich. Seine Todesursache ist, ich wage es nicht auszusprechen, ein rupturiertes Herz, als wäre etwas im Inneren seines Körpers explodiert. Wir konnten es selbst nicht glauben, aber die CT-Bilder sprachen für sich.“ Nachdem erste Untersuchungen abgeschlossen wurden, sollte eine Obduktion stattfinden. Daemon´s Leiche jedoch war unauffindbar. „Als wir ihn aus der Kühlkammer holen wollten, war sein Fach leer“, erzählte uns der Pathologe Dr. Richard Tommson. Der Verdacht, einer Vergewaltigung, bestätigte sich im Fall von Miriam(18), dem ersten Opfer, wobei der Zeitpunkt der Vergewaltigung vor ihrem Tod liegen musste. Die Polizei ermittelt nun in diesem makabreren Fall und ruft die Bevölkerung zur Mithilfe auf. Womöglich ist der Leichenschänder der Mörder, beider Opfer. „Jeder Hinweis ist von großer Bedeutung“, so Polizeihauptmann Dave Winter. Die wahre Geschichte würde wohl nie vollends aufgeklärt werden. Lediglich Daemon selbst, war sich im Klaren, über die Sache. Er war nie das gewesen, was die Leute als „normal“ bezeichneten und er würde es nie sein wollen. Daemon war von Geburt an anders. Er war nicht dumm, im Gegenteil, aber Autisten sind nun mal etwas Außergewöhnliches. Nie sprach er mit jemandem. Er hatte keine Freunde. Sie behandelten ihn wie Luft. In den Hofpausen, zwischen den einzelnen Schulstunden, saß er stets an seinem Stammplatz, unter einer alten Eiche und las Bücher, Tag für Tag, bis zum Sommer dieses Jahres. Sein Leben veränderte sich schlagartig, als er Miriam traf. Ihre Eltern waren arbeitsbedingt umgezogen und sie musste ihr letztes Jahr an einer neuen Schule verbringen. Vom ersten Augenblick an, war er fasziniert von ihrer Gestalt. Diese wunderbar glänzenden Augen, wie sie ihr Haar zurück warf und ihr bezauberndes Lächeln. Die meisten Jungs seiner Klasse, interessierten sich nicht für sie, sahen nicht das, was für ihn so offensichtlich war. Daemon stöhnte. Er hasste dieses piepsende, viel zu schrille Geräusch. Sarah Miller kicherte dümmlich. Sie war der Typ von Frau, auf die Jungs in seinem Alter standen. Groß, kurvig, gebräunt, mit platinblond gefärbten Haaren und Brüste so groß wie Fußbälle. Mit einem Seufzer blätterte er zur letzten Seite seines Buches. „Der Inkubus…“ las er laut vor. Daemon war schon immer begeistert von Mythen und Legenden. Der Großteil seiner gelesenen Bücher bestand daher aus Werken unterschiedlicher Epochen und Gebieten, allesamt über die Kreaturen der Nacht. Fast schon weinerlich legte er das Buch, über Sagen im Mittelalter, beiseite. Er würde sich, sobald er Taschengeld erhielt, ein neues kaufen müssen. „He ich hab dich schon öfters gesehen du bist Dominik oder?“ Daemon zuckte zusammen. „Mi-Miriam. Ich bin Daemon, “ stotterte er. Sie hatte sich heimtückisch von hinten angeschlichen und setzte sich prompt neben ihm. „Was liest du da?“ Miriam deutete auf sein Buch, das er ihr wortlos überreichte. In diesem Moment, da war er sich sicher, würde er kein vernünftigen Satz zu Stande bekommen. „Cool. Interessiert dich so was?“ Daemon nickte etwas zu heftig, sodass ihm sein Kopf für kurze Zeit schwirrte. „Ich hab für eine Hausarbeit mal ein Buch über ägyptische Gottheiten gekauft. Wenn du willst, bringe ich es dir morgen mal mit.“ „Danke. Ich-“ Die Schulglocke klingelte. Erleichtert sich nicht vor seiner Angebeteten blamiert zu haben, schritten beide Jugendlichen in das Gebäude. Von da an waren Miriam und Daemon unzertrennlich. Er hatte nicht gewusst was ihm fehlte, geschweige denn, dass ihm überhaupt etwas fehlte, jemand fehlte. Daemon war kein Menschenfreund. Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht mochte, sie gehörten einfach nicht in seine Welt. Er war für sie ein Außerirdischer und so unsicher er auch ihre Gefühle zu deuten vermochte, war ihm dies im Laufe seines Lebens bewusst geworden. Umso erstaunter waren seine Eltern, als sie von Miriam hörten. Sie ergänzte ihn, irgendwie in einer Weise, die nicht einmal Daemon selbst hätte beschreiben können. Wann immer es möglich war, trafen sie sich außerhalb der Schulzeiten in Miriams kleiner Werkstatt. Ihr Treffpunkt lag in einem Tal, sodass es bald zu einem Ritual wurde, mit der Fahrradklingel zu klingeln, um den anderen auf seine Ankunft aufmerksam zu machen. Das Echo hallte über mehrere Kilometer hinweg und verstärkte jedes Mal aufs Neue die Vorfreude des jungen Pärchens. „Wusstest du, dass die alten Ägypter der Meinung waren, das Herz sei, der Sitz der Seele?“ Daemon schlug das Buch zu und sprang aus Miriams Bett. Schon seit geraumer Zeit werkelte sie stillschweigend, an ihrem Arbeitstisch. „Hallo? Miriam? Was machst du da?“ Sie stöhnte. „Daemon, hör auf so neugierig zu sein. Ich graviere…“, sie überlegte einen Moment, „etwas“. Daemon zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wusste, dass ihr Vater Juwelier war und sie seine Leidenschaft und das Talent teilte, weswegen sie, abgeschottet von der Zivilisation eine kleine Garage bekommen hatte. Hier konnte sie sich austoben und auch er fand schnell Gefallen an ihrer Werken. „Fertig!“ Voller Stolz warf Miriam ihren Freund eine Fahrradklingel zu. Sie war an einem braunen Lederband befestigt, an dem sie Daemon auffing. Erst konnte er den silbernen Knauf nicht zuordnen, weshalb er, ohne sich von dem glänzende Metallstück abzuwenden, zum Fenster schritt und die Hand mit der Klingel im dreckigen Lichtschein des Glases betrachtete. „Daemon“ Sie hatte seinen Namen eingraviert. Die Klingel an sich war schlicht, silbern, wie die meisten und doch war es die schönste, die er je gesehen hatte. „Dein neues Armband.“ Miriam kicherte albern, stand auf und drückte Daemon zurück ins Bett. Vorsichtig, so als fürchte sie, er könne zerbrechen, nahm sie seine Hand und legte ihm das sonderbare Schmuckstück um. Daemon kam es so vor, als würde die Welt sich aufhören zu drehen. Er küsste sie. Eng umschlungen saßen auf dem Bett. Schnell wuchs die Begierde und seine Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft. „Willst du das wirklich? Ich weiß…“ Miriam wusste, dass er kein kontaktfreudiger Mensch war. Sein Autismus hatte sie nie gestört, aber jetzt, da es ernster zwischen ihnen wurde, war sie doch ein wenig besorgt. „Du darfst alles. Es ist richtig, dass ich es nicht mag wenn mich jemand berührt, aber ich möchte, dass du es tust, nur du.“ Daemon lächelte. „Ich gehöre ganz dir“, flüsterte er ihr sacht ins Ohr und küsste sie erneut. „Und ich gehöre ganz dir“, ergänzte Miriam. Nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten, brachte Daemon seine Verehrte nach Hause. Morgen stand ein wichtiger Prüfungstermin und sie musste noch lernen. Überglücklich schloss Daemon die Augen. Sie war das Beste, das ihm je widerfahren ist. Diese Frau, er wollte sie heiraten und mit ihr Kinder bekommen. „Mein ein und alles, die Eine…“, dachte er und schlief vollends zufrieden ein. Am nächsten Tag beantwortete er mechanisch alle Fragen. Sein Verstand war schnittig und scharf. Der Test, war simpel, fast schon zu einfach und forderte keine große Aufmerksamkeit, von ihm. Er fühlte sich besser denn je und das beflügelte ihn. Als die Schulglocke endlich klingelte, stürmte er, als ginge es um sein Lebe, hinaus zu den Fahrradständern. Miriam durfte früher gehen, da ihr Religionsunterricht ausgefallen war und sie verabredeten sich in der Werkstatt. Als Daemon den Feldweg passierte, der zu ihrem Treffpunkt führte, ließ er die Klingel, an seinem Arm erklingen. Nach ein paar Metern klingelte er noch einmal, dann ein weiteres Mal. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Als auch beim siebten Klingeln nichts geschah, er klingelte immer sieben Mal, wurde er stutzig. Nun stand er direkt vor ihrer Werkstatt. Er rüttelte an dem rostigen Schloss vor der Eingangstür, doch sie war verschlossen. „Miriam?“ Besorgt rief er sie an, bekam aber nur ihre Mailbox zu sprechen. Sein Fahrrad ließ er achtlos neben ihrer Garage fallen. Ihren Namen schreiend rannte er den Feldweg auf und ab, mehrere Stunden. Es dämmerte bereits und Tränen liefen ihm über seine geröteten Wangen. Es war falsch so falsch und ihm durchfuhr eine Angst, wie er sie noch nie zufuhr gespürt hatte. Keuchend kämpfte er sich durch dünne, knorrige Äste am Rande des Feldes. „Vielleicht ist Miriam eingeschlafen, als sie sich auf einem schattigen Plätzchen Wiese ein wenig ausgeruht hatte“ Es gab bessere Orte und sie wäre an ihr Handy gegangen ,-schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er musste sich eingestehen das diese finstere, jedoch realistische Stimme Recht hatte. In Panik verfallen durchsuchte er jedes Gestrüpp, jede Furche, bis er sie, etwas weiter hinter einem Busch fand. Da lag sie. Ergriffen schlug er die Hände vor seinem Mund, rannte zu ihr, flehend sie möge wieder aufstehen. Ihre wunderschönen Augen blickten voller Entsetzen gen Himmel, weit und traurig. Der restliche Vorrat an Tränen lief über Daemons Wange. Seine Augen brannten und ein dünner Faden Rotze floss sein Kinn hinab. „Nein.“ Schluchzend kniete er vor der entblößten Leiche seiner Freundin. Jemand hatte ihren Rock hochgerissen. Alles war voller Blut und dunkle Ergüsse zeichneten sich am ganzen Körper ab. Der Inhalt eines Picknickkorbes lag verstreut in der Gegend herum und lies die grausame Szene noch unwirklicher erscheinen. „Du wolltest das nicht. Ich weiß. Ich hätte dich beschützen müssen, Miriam.“ Sie gehörte ihm, nur ihm. Dieses Mädchen war nicht irgendeine, sie war sein Mädchen, das er über alles liebte. Er küsste ihre Hand, als er das Küchenmesser entdeckte. Er wollte sie ehren, ein Opfer bringen, sich bestrafen. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, linderte aber seine seelischen Qualen, wenn auch nur geringfügig. Er hatte sein Shirt hochgekrempelt und ein Herz in seine Brust geschnitzt. Er würde sie niemals vergessen. „Ich werde dich rächen und wenn es das Letzte ist, das ich tue!“ Er schrie aus so laut er konnte, wobei das altbekannte Echo seinen Worten einen Nachdruck verlieh, der einem die Nackenhaare aufstellen konnte. Wut und Trauer überfluteten sein Herz, schwollen an, wurden größer, bis es das geschundene Organ nicht mehr aushielt und mit einem schmatzenden Laut zerplatzte. Und das war sein Tod und zugleich die Geburt eines neuen Ichs. Wie ein Parasit fraß sich der Hass durch seinen Körper. Er war seitdem er denken konnte ein Sonderling, das würde sich auch im Tod nicht ändern. Das waren seine vorerst letzten Gedanken ehe er über ihr zusammen brach. „Miriam? Ist das unser Ende?“ Sie wartete auf ihn, ihr Haar schwerelos in einer sanften Brise wehend, mit einer Hand an der Pforte zum Jenseits. Sie hatte ihren Frieden gefunden, trotz des grausamen Endes. „Ich komme später nach, Entschuldigung. Ich darf noch nicht tot sein, nur noch ein bisschen Zeit…“ Sie rief ihm etwas zu, so unverständlich aus einer fremden Dimension und er fiel. Kälte durchzog seinen Körper, als seine Seele mit einem dumpfen Schlag in ihre physische Hülle zurückkehrte und er seine ausgeweinten Augen öffnete. Und so stieg er aus seinem Kühlfach, mit einer Seele schwarz und unbarmherzig denen gegenüber, die es seiner Meinung nach verdient hatten. Er würde viele Seelen schmecken müssen, um ihren Mörder zu finden, doch das war ihm einerlei und so durchbrach ein helles Klingeln die Stille, der Nacht. Das war mit Abstand der dämlichste Artikel, den er je gelesen hatte. „Explodiertes Herz.“ Er lachte trocken. Seine Worte waren nicht mehr, als ein undeutliches Nuscheln. Er brauchte beide Hände um die Zeitung zu halten, sodass seine Zigarette aus dem rechten Mundwinkel hervorwippte, um nicht auszugehen. Er war ein sehr sparsamer Mensch und Zigaretten waren in letzter Zeit zu einem teuren Hobby geworden. Abgewöhnen, wollte er sich das Rauchen aber trotzdem nicht. Resigniert zerknüllte er das Papier und nahm ein paar letzte Züge, bevor er aufbrach. Die Dunkelheit war zu einem wichtigen Teils seines Lebens geworden. Unter dem Schutzmantel der Nacht, bewegte er sich wie ein Schatten, ein Raubtier, hinweg. Die Straßenlaternen beleuchten spärlich sein Umfeld gerade hell genug, um sich zurecht zu finden. Er lauschte dem rauschenden Gesang des aufkommenden Windes. Er war allein. Viele würden dieses Milieu als unheimlich bezeichnen, nicht er. Für ihn waren es optimale Bedingungen. Er schlich durch enge Gossen, immer darauf bedacht Fenster und offene Straßen zu meiden. Zuschauer waren nicht erwünscht. Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr, Männerstimmen. Er seufzte leise. Schnell verschwand er in einer Hausnische, was jedoch nicht nötig gewesen wäre, wie er entnervt feststellten musste. „Unkultiviertes Gesindel“, murmelte er vor sich hin und betrachtete die alkoholisierten Saufbolde. Sie lachten lauthals über einen Witz, den er akustisch nicht verstand. Zwar waren die Worte laut genug, jedoch so verzerrt und wirr, dass er Mühe hatte überhaupt irgendetwas zu erkennen. Ungeduldig trat er von einem Bein aufs andere. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass er bereits überfällig war. In ein paar Stunden, bräche der Morgen an und mit ihm würden sich die Straßen wieder füllen. Gerade wollte er aufgeben, als er sie erblickte. Die junge Frau lief hastig den Bürgersteig entlang. Wie süß sie doch aussah. Er grinste lustvoll. Es gab nichts Besseres, als das Geräusch von Stöckelschuhen in der Nacht. Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann wäre sie sein. Gierig leckte er sich über die Lippen, als er ein Klingeln hörte. Das Geräusch war hoch und ließ das Mädchen inne halten. Sie blieb kurz stehen, um sich umzusehen. Auch ihr Jäger scannte mit seinem Blicken die Umgebung ab, auf der Suche nach dem Ursprung des Geräuschs. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, setzte zum Schreien an, als sie ihn sah, doch es war bereits zu spät. Er hielt ihr die Hand vor dem Mund, warf sich gewaltsam zu Boden und kniete sich auf sie. Langsam beugte er sich vor. Er konnte ihren Atem hören, spürte ihre flatternden Herzschläge. Ihre Lippen waren zu einer Maske des Entsetzten verzogen, als ihr eine einzelne Träne die Wange herunter rollte. „Schön still halten oder….“ Die spiegelglatte Oberfläche, reflektierte das wenige Licht und ließ sein Messers in einem orangegelben Glanz erstrahlen. Ihre geweiteten Augen blicken panisch in die seine und er spürte wie ihre Glieder unter seinem Gewicht zuckten. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu habe. Sei einfach leise und lass mich ein wenig Spaß haben, dann passiert dir nichts, Baby.“ Letzteres war eine seiner Standartlügen. Das brauchte sie aber nicht zu wissen, nicht jetzt. Angeekelt nicke sein Opfer, als ein weiteres Klingeln die Luft zum Schwingen brauchte. Er hörte es nicht. Ihre Angst, der balsamische Geruch, der von ihr ausging, brache in mehr und mehr in Ekstase, ließen seine Finger jucken und sein Glied anschwellen. Abermals ertönte ein Klingeln und noch eines. Jetzt hatte auch er es bemerkt. Das Geräusch war nun lauter, kam näher. Angestrengt lauschte er, doch da war nichts, nur das abgewetzte Keuchen seiner neusten Errungenschaft. „Hose runter.“ Sie reagierte nicht sofort, wollte stark bleiben, doch er sah ihre Angst. „So tapfer? Wein ruhig, Kleines.“ Er kicherte. Sein Gelächter erstarb urplötzlich. Da war es wieder, dieses Klingeln. Seine Verwunderung war nicht von langer Dauer. Ohne Hose sah sie so viel besser aus. Ihr schwarzer Rüschenslip ließ sein teuflisches Herz höher schlagen. Kurzerhand beschloss er ihn mit seinem Messer zu entfernen. Er griff sich an seine eigene, ausgebeulte Hose und fuhr entsetzt zurück. Das Mädchen schrie. Ihre Augen jedoch, schienen keine Notiz von ihrem Peiniger zu nehmen, denn diese unbändige Angst, galt nicht ihm. Perplex drehte er sich um und war wie gelähmt, als er in zwei dämonisch leuchtende Augen über ihn starrte. Das Mädchen nutzte seine Chance und rappelte sich auf und stolperte kreischend davon. Er schaute ihr nicht einmal hinterher. Alles was der Vergewaltiger sah waren diese verdammten Augen und in ihm wallte eine Angst, die er nicht einzuordnen vermochte. „Wer bist du?“ Die Kreatur schoss blitzartig auf ihn zu. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, als er es sah. Er verfiel in eine Art Schockstarre, als er das blutige Herzbildnis, durch das Hemd seines Angreifers erblickte. „Du bist tot!“ Nun war er es, der wimmerte. Daemon genoss seine neue Stärke, genoss es sie Leiden zu sehen, wie sie ihn um Gnade anflehten. „Was willst du?“ Die Stimme, des Mannes klang schrill und dünn. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte er den vermeintlich Toten entgeistert an. Dieser grinste hämisch. „Rache.“ Im selben Augenblick stieß Daemons rechte Hand vor. Unter seinen Fingern brauchen die Rippen wie morsches Holz, als er sich in den Brustkorb des Mannes bohrte. Mit einem Ruck riss er das Herz aus dem Mediastinum und hielt es sich triumphierend vor sein Gesicht. Wie schön es doch glänzte. Warmes Blut floss die Hand des Jungens hinab, doch es störte ihm nicht im Geringsten. Ohne zu zögern biss er hinein, als wäre dies ein Apfel. Bilder tanzten vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er hatte so viele unschuldige Mädchen auf dem Gewissen. Wie er diese Dreckskerle verabscheute. Miriam war nicht unter seinen Opfern, doch er würde nicht aufgeben, würde ihn finden und zur Hölle schicken. Nachdem er den letzten Bissen verschluckt hatte, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht ihr Mörder war, wischte er das Blut von seiner Klingel und ließ sie ein siebtes Mal erklingen. Wendigo Ein Raunen durchdrang den Raum. Zehn Minuten. Schon seit zehn Minuten, blockierte sie eisern die Umkleidekabine der Röntgeneinrichtung, des Elmhurst Hospital Centers. „Junge Frau….“ Entnervt blickte Michelle Hudson, leitende MTR, in die unordentliche Tasche des Mädchens. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kramte sie schon in den Weiten ihrer überaus teuer aussehenden Gucci. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie sehen auch ohne gut aus.“ Sie reagierte nicht. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht nur Beschwerden im Brustkorb. Michelle seufzte. Nachdem sie die Aufnahme gemacht hatte und das Mädchen sich wieder anziehen durfte, fiel der Kleinen im Spiegel der Kabine auf, dass ihr „Lippenrot“, wie sie es ausdrückte, verschwunden war. Seitdem war sie nicht mehr zu stoppen. Mit einer Seelenruhe, durchstöberte sie summend ihre Tasche, ignorierte den Rest der Welt, als könne sie die anderen nicht sehen. Michelle wollte erneut zu einer Ansprache ansetzen, als ihr Sally, eine ihrer Auszubildenden entgegenrannte. „Miss…einen Moment.“ Das Mädchen in der Kabine, hörte sie nicht und wenn, so ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. „Sally ist was?“ Sally war wie versteinert. Schluckend, fast schon würgend entrann ihrer Kehle einige Laute, die sich jedoch nicht zu Worten zusammen schlossen, geschweige denn einen Sinn ergaben. „Sally!“ Mit einen Ruck riss die MTR ihren Schützling herum. Sie war kreidebleich. „Hab ich sie nicht ganz drauf?“ Mit Sie meinte Michelle die Lunge im Röntgenbild der jungen Frau, die nun geistesabwesend in ihrer Handtasche kramte. Eigentlich müsste sie drauf sein- die Kassette, mit der das Bild gemacht wurde, war groß genug für eine so schmale Lunge, wie der ihre. Michelle, hatte Sally die Kassette zum Auslesen mitgegeben, damit sie den Thorax der Dame am Monitor betrachten konnten. Wie immer war vor dem Auslesegerät ein kleiner Stau entstanden, so dass es einige Minuten dauerte ehe ihr Bild an die Reihe kam. Wenn erst einmal das neue, digitale System Einzug erhielt, würde sich dieses Problem ohnehin schon von selbst lösen. Sally zögerte. „Die Lunge…Sie ist drauf aber…so etwas…es“ Michelle verleierte die Augen und marschierte, mit schnellen Schritten, hinter die Bleiabschirmung, zum Computer. „Ich hab`s!“ Die Stimme klang klirrend, viel zu hoch, fast schon unmenschlich. „Gottseidank! Endlich hat diese Mehrsuse ihren blöden Lippenstift gefunden“, raunte Michelle ehe sie erstarrte. Sie wusste was sie sahen. Die junge Frau verzog ihre Lippen zu einen spitzen Lächeln. Enthusiastisch warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Der Griff ihrer rechten Hand verstärkte sich, wurde fester, härter….tödlicher. Die beiden Frauen in Weiß wussten nicht was geschah, sie hatten keine Zeit zu schreien oder sich zu wehren. „Wenn, wäre es mir auch recht“, dachte Sie. Diese Kreatur Namens Mensch, hatte sowieso keine Chance- nicht gegen eine der Ihren. Raymond beobachtete ihre Körper, wie die dumpf zu Boden fielen. Klatsch. Sie kannte das Geräusch, doch nach all den Jahren bereitete es ihr immer noch ein ungemeines Vergnügen. Ihre Gesichter schienen erstaunt, nicht etwa wegen ihres plötzlichen Todes, nein. Der Dämon ließ einen verächtlichen Blick über den Monitor gleiten, auf dem sich das schwarz-weiße Bild ihres eigenen Oberkörpers befand. Es glich den eines Menschen. Sie hatte sowohl Lunge als auch Rippen-nichts Außergewöhnliches. Ihren Herzen jedoch schienen jegliche Konturen zu fehlen, so dass es sich als großer weißer Klumpen im Bild bemerkbar machte. In der Medizin nennt man so etwas „kalkdichter Schatten“ Der Rest, ihre Lunge und die Rippen, waren fast schwarz und nur schwach zu erkennen. Mit einem „Klick“ war das Bild gelöscht und damit auch der Beweis, ihres bestehenden Herzen aus Eis- ein dicht zusammengepresster Klumpen bitterkalter Finsternis. Voller Neugier betrachtete sie den vermeintlichen Lippenstift in ihrer Rechten-ein silberner Dolch-und schüttelte deprimiert mit dem Kopf. „Viel zu hell….und zu…“ Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was ihr genau missfiel, weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht. Eine weitere Mitarbeiterin betrat den Raum. Zuerst starrte sie auf die beiden Körper am Boden, blieb dann ruckartig stehen und musterte Raymond. Diese hatte sich entspannt gegen einen Arzneimittelschrank gelehnt und betrachtete, aus blutdurstigen Augen, ihr nächstes Opfer. In der Menschen-oder Oberwelt wird gesagt, die Augen seien das Tor zur Seele. Sie hatte rote Augen, das passte zu ihr. Rot-erbarmungslos, feurig wütend, zerstörerisch….explosiv. Sie schnaubte, ihr menschliches Ich hatte sie mit Kontaktlinsen zugekleistert. Das fand Raymond nicht unbedingt schön, im Gegenteil, aber es versteckte ihr eigentliches Wesen. Sie konnte eine menschliche Gestalt annehmen, doch die Profis, die Jäger würden sie dank der roten Augen trotz allem erkennen. Mit der Erfindung der Linsen war dies fast unmöglich, mit Ausnahme des vereisten Herzens und einen Röntgenapparat. Ihr, zweites, unwissendes Ich wusste nichts von all dem und trotzdem hatte sie sich selbst einen großen Gefallen getan. Ihre menschliche Persönlichkeit schob die ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe auf einen Gendefekt und verleugnete sie, um nicht als Freak dazustehen, gut für ihr eigentliches Bewusstsein. Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille. Raymond sah wie ihre neue Freundin- ihr Spielzeug, kehrt machte und in den Flur stürzte. Sie folgte ihr. Im Rennen schnitt sie einigen in langen weißen Mäntel gekleideten Männern die Kehle durch, bevor diese etwas erwidern konnten. Sie spürte wie sich ihre langen dunklen Haare zu einem eisigen, fast durchsichtigen Farbton verfärbten. Ihre Fingernägel bogen sich zu Krallen und ihre Haut erstrahlte nun in einem seltsamen blassen Teint, fast weiß und dennoch so passend, so….unwirklich. Schnell hatte sie auch die letzten Zuschauer zum Schweigen gebracht. Ein wohlig, wärmendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihren sonst so kalten Körper aus und sie lachte leise. Leichtfüßig schritt sie den Gang entlang, spähte in alle Räume und betrachtete die frischen Leichen, ehe sie vor einem der Toten, einem jungen Mann, stehen blieb. Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Gefunden.“ Sie kicherte. Ohne zu zögern tunkte sie den Dolch in die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit. Sie musste nicht in den Spiegel sehen, um zu wissen, dass es ihr stand, tat es aber trotzdem. „Perfekt“, raunte sie ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild entgegen, strich sich mit ihrer Zunge über die spitzen Eckzähne und betrachtete ihre neue Lippenfarbe, ehe sie Richtung Ausgang verschwand. Legend of unfrozen heart Regungslos betrachtete sie den zugefrorenen See in seiner eisigen Trauer. Sollte sie es wagen? Sie kam sich albern vor. „Kinderkram“, murmelte sie. Es konnte nicht klappen. Es war verrückt, dumm, sinnlos. Sie war eine Realistin, schon immer. Sie hatte nie an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt oder an Gott und trotz allem-nein gerade deswegen, war dies ihre einzige Chance. Wie konnte man an etwas zweifeln, wenn man es noch nie zuvor probiert hatte? Sie war verzweifelt, mehr als das. Seit jenem Tag als, er ihr die zwei liebsten Menschen genommen hatte. Nein. Sie ermahnte sich selber. Der Tod ist kein er. Es ist ein Lebensabschnitt, wenn auch ein unangenehmer, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Doch eine leise Stimme in ihren Kopf, jene die selbst der kühnste Atheist in sich trägt, so leise sie auch sein mag, befahl ihr es zu versuchen. Genervt von ihrer eigenen Naivität stöhnte sie. Es war das letzte bisschen Hoffnung, was da aus ihr sprach, was sie festhielt bis zum allerletzten Versuch und da war er. Sie stand jetzt schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit am Ufer des Crystalside-Lakes, denn wenn es nicht funktionierte war es aus. Aus und vorbei. Sie nahm den Zettel hervor, den sie von der seltsamen Voodoo-Frau bekommen hatte und faltete ihn auseinander. Dies geschah nur unter großer Mühe. Ihre Finger waren kalt und bereits blau angelaufen. Die Worte waren in einer, für sie, unverständlicher Sprache geschrieben. Nachdem sie sie laut vorgelesen hatte wartete sie. Es war still, beinah schon gespenstisch. Nur der Wind heulte. Ihre erste Reaktion war sich zu fragen, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte oder die Formal inkorrekt aussprach. Dann realisierte sie, wie tief sie gesunken war. Selbstverständlich geschah nichts. Das wusste sie. Tief in ihren Inneren war es ihr von Anfang an bewusst gewesen. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht? Dass sie durch eine alte Möchtegernschamanin mit ein paar erfundenen Hexensprüchen ihren Mann und den Kleinen wiederbekommt? Seit die beiden von einer Lawine erfasst wurden, war nichts mehr so, wie es einmal war. Ein Windstoß ließ sie zusammenfahren. Schnee schoss ihr entgegen und brachte sie zum Weinen. Da stand sie. Müde, erschöpft vom vielen Warten im Schnee, warten auf nichts und wieder nichts. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne. Erst hatte sie es nicht bemerkt, aber je mehr sie zur Ruhe kam, des zu klarer wurde ihr Verstand. Da war jemand. Die Blicke in ihrem Nacken machten ihr Angst. Sie hatte oft davon gehört, dass einige Menschen angeblich spüren würden, wenn man sie beobachtete. Sie hatte es stets für Humbug gehalten, irgendwelche Wichtigtuer, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach jemanden, der sie beachtete. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung fuhr sie herum. Stolpernd wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Da stand ein Mann. Ein junger hübscher Bursche mit eisblauen, jedoch emotionslosen Augen und Haut, die sich kaum vom umgebenden Schnee abzuheben schien. Sein durchdringender Blick verängstigte sie zutiefst. „Wer bist du?“ Sie wusste wer er war, wollte es aber nicht wahr haben. Ihr Verstand weigerte sich es zu begreifen, Ihn zu begreifen. „Du hattest mich gerufen. Ich bin der Kältetod.“ Er sprach ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung, kalt und monoton. „Ja. Ich- “ Sie zögerte, nicht wissend was sie sagen sollte. „Ich weiß was du willst.“ Ein Lachen erklang, eine Kinderstimme. Es war die ihres Sohnes. „Es kostet dich allerdings etwas, aber das weißt du sicherlich.“ Sie nickte. Unweigerlich ertönte die Stimme der Voodoomeisterin. „Höre auf solange du noch kannst und lass dich nicht betrügen oder er wird auch dich holen!“ Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung fiel es ihr erstaunlich leicht diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. „Bereit?“ Wieder konnte sie bloß nicken. Schnee wirbelte auf und zwei Gestalten traten hervor. „Mommy!“ Sie tätschelte ihren Jungen. So lange hatte sie in nicht mehr gesehen. Sie presste das Kind fest an sich. Dann hob sie ihn hoch und viel ihrem Mann, sie würde nie einen anderen lieben, um den Hals. Sie küssten sich innig, sodass sie den Kleinen absetzten musste. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sie merkte, dass sich die Kälte bereits festgesetzt hatte. Wie ein Parasit fraß sie sich immer weiter nach oben. Sie spürte ihre Füße nicht mehr, doch es war ihr egal, ihr blieb noch etwas Zeit. „Baust du einen Schneemann mit uns?“ „Alles was ihr wollt“, beantwortete sie die Frage ihres Sohnes. Als sie drei unterschiedlich große Schneekugeln fertig gerollt hatten, setzte ihr Mann die mittlere auf die größte, am Boden liegende. Das Kind holte derweilen Stöcke und Steine für Gesicht und Arme. Als sie den Kopf des Schneemannes aufheben wollte, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Beine und Arme zunehmend steifer wurden. Ihr fiel es schwer den Kopf zu drehen. Nur noch ein wenig, ein wenig mehr Zeit. Der Schneemann bekam einen Tannenzapfen, als Nase, ein Gesicht aus Steinen und Stöcke, als Arme. Sie hatte es so gut im Griff, doch als sie ihre kleine Familie so vor sich sah, schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Die Kälte fraß sich in ihren Kopf und Brustraum. Selbst ihr Becken spürte sie nicht mehr. Ein eisiger Schauer umschloss ihr Herz, wollte sich tiefer in sich bohren, doch sie schob ihn weg. „Stopp!“ Augenblicklich verstummten ihre beiden Liebsten und der Kältetod erschien. „Es ist bereits zu spät, ich habe gewonnen. Du hast zu lange gewartet.“ „Du irrst dich.“ Verwundert blickte er die junge Frau an. Sie lächelte. War sie nicht wütend? Nein, aber was dann? Es lag nicht nur Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen, das sah er. „Es ist egal ob du nun noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihnen verbringst oder nicht. Du wirst sterben auf das bisschen kommt es auch nicht mehr drauf an.“ Mit letzter Kraft schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wartet auf mich.“ Sie sah ihre Familie nicken. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem eisigen Schicksal zu. „Es ist nicht egal. Trotzdem Danke.“ „Du stirbst. Die dir verbleibende Zeit, hier auf Erden kannst du auch noch mit ihnen verbringen.“ Er blies kalten Atem in die Nacht. Erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass sie nun sparsam mit ihrer Energie umgehen musste. Er wirkte verärgert. Sie hatte ihm in seinen Stolz gekränkt, ein Gefühl, das ihm zuvor fremd war. „Dummer Mensch. Wegen ein Stück Fleisch Zeit verschwenden, wegen ein paar Toter sein Leben lassen. Ich verstehe euch nicht.“ Seine Rufe ließen die ganze Gegend erzittern. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion, auf den für gewöhnlich austretenden Hass, einen Schwall an Beschimpfungen, doch er wartete vergebens. Erneut blickte er sie an. Kein Hass. Nur ein Gefühl, das er zwar deuten, aber nicht nachempfinden konnte. „Du hast Mitleid….mit mir“ stellte er resigniert fest. „Wieso, du liegst im Sterben und ich ergötze mich daran. Ja, es gefällt mir! Sag, wieso hast du mit mir Mitleid? Wieso weinst du nicht, um dein armseliges Leben, so wie die vor dir? “ Sie schaffte es ein letztes Mal zu grinsen. „Weil ich etwas habe, was du niemals haben wirst…“ Unter schweren Qualen atmete sie ein und schloss die Augen. „…ein schlagendes Herz mit der Fähigkeit zu lieben.“ Der Schneemann Brooklyn 1895: „Hexenkind, Hexenkind!“ Ein steiniger Schneeball, aus fiel zu naher Entfernung traf Soraja und zerbröckelte an ihrem Kinn. Ein prickelnder Schmerz flammte zückend auf und sie vernahm eine allzu bekannte Wärme in ihrem Gesicht. Das Mädchen versuchte wegzurennen, zwecklos. Mehrere Kinder, ihre Mitschüler, packten sie an Händen und Füßen. Sie drückten sie zu Boden. Ihre verzweifelten Schreie wurden durch Schnee und ein Paar Handschuhe gedämpft, die auf ihren Mund gepresst wurden. Hilfe suchend glitten Sorajas Blicke zu der wuchtigen Eingangstür des Lehrerbalkons. Sie sah sie direkt an. Mrs. Wilkens ausdruckslose Miene war für einige Zeit auf das Geschehen gerichtet, dann wandte sie sich ab und nippte an ihrer Tasse. Was gab es schöneres, als heißen Brombeer-Hagebuttentee im Dezember? „Sei froh, dass du überhaupt in die Schule kommen darfst. Wenn es nach mir ginge….aber darauf hört ja keiner, elendes Negerkind!“ Soraja hatte es aufgegeben ihrer Lehrerin um Rat zu fragen. Sie nannten sie Affe oder Mohrenkopf, stießen sie aus. Auch im Unterricht, saß sie immer alleine, zurückgezogen in der hintersten Ecke. Die Pausenglocke verkündete das Ende ihrer Qualen. Ein letzter, kräftiger Stoß ereilte sie, dann rannten sie weg. Was war denn so falsch an ihr? Sie sah ihre Hand. Braun. Sie wirkte fast schwarz im Vergleich zum Schnee. Doch das Blut, welchen in regelmäßigen Abständen aus ihrer geschwollenen Nase zu Boden tropfte war rot- wie das der anderen. Oder lag es an ihrem Glauben? Die Menschen verbanden Voodoo mit dunkler Magie. Sie erzählten dumme Schauermärchen von heraufbeschworenen Dämonen, kinderfressenden Monstern und allerlei Unrat. „Mein Daddy hat gesa-hagt“, berichtete Tony Meyer-einer der größten Idioten der Schule, eines vergangenen Morgens, „dass du und deine Teufelsmutter in die Hölle kommen, weil du Jesus verleugnääätzt“ Soraja war sich sicher, dass er die Bedeutung seines letzten Wortes nicht einmal kannte. Die Hände in beide Hüften gestemmt und voller aufgesetzten Stolz schaute er sie triumphierend an, die Lippen zu einem gekünstelten Schmollmund verzogen. Weitere der kränkenden Hirnflausen bohrten sich, wie spitze Nadel, in ihre Erinnerungen, während sie hinkend den menschenleeren Korridor entlang schlurfte. Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer stand offen und sie wollte sich unbemerkt auf ihren Platz in der hintersten Reihe setzen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. „Zu spät!“ Mrs. Wilkens zog sie aus dem Raum. „Aber-“ Mit einen Knall warf die sie die Tür zu und Soraja biss sich zögerlich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Still! Ungezogene Göre!“ Wüste Beschimpfungen drangen, durch die geschlossene Tür an ihre Ohren, ehe sie zurück in den Raum gestoßen wurde. Die letzten Stunden waren unerträglich. Soraja überlegte, ob sie am Ende zuerst aufspringen sollte, um zügig das Gebäude zu verlassen oder als letztes im Klassenzimmer zu bleiben. Sie entschied sich für letzteres. „Beeil dich, kleines Stück Scheiße!“ Soraja trödelte. Sie musste Zeit schinden, Zeit um nicht noch mehr Leid zu erfahren. „Schluss jetzt!“ Mrs. Wilkens packte das Kind am Arm und zog es vor die Tür. Soraja begab sich in eine Nische, zwischen den Spinten. Vorsichtig spähte sie aus ihrem Versteck. Der Gang war leer. Um sich schauend, verließ das Mädchen die Schule. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. „He Mohrenkopf. Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet“ . Soraja war wie eingefroren. „Na, musst du heute noch jagen gehen? Ugga, ugga!“ Die Kinder kicherten „Weißt du, hier sind wir christlich. Was sagst du dazu? Dein Voodooscheiß ist doch voll blöd, das gibt´s gar nicht!“ Tränen sammelten sich in den großen, braunen Augen Sorajas. Genug ist genug! „Natürlich gibt’s den!“ Ein Schlag in die Magengrube ließ sie zusammensinken. „Ach ja und hast du´s schon einmal gesehen?“ Soraja verstummte. Nein, das hatte sie nicht. Sie kannte die magischen Bücher, hatte sie gelesen, aber angewandt….nein. „Natürlich!“ Ein weiterer Schlag, diesmal tiefer. „Ach ja, dann zeig mal was du kannst!“ Soraja bekam Angst. Den einzigen Spruch, den sie beherrschte war der, der Nekromantie. Sie hatte ihn wieder und wieder gelesen und sich dabei ihren Vater herbeigewünscht, sich vorgestellt, wie ein er in einem plötzlich aufkommenden Nebel zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Dann würde alles wieder gut werden. „Ich…Ich kann Tote zum Leben erwecken, aber da hier keine sind…zu schade na dann.“ „Vergiss es!“ Lenny, der Anführer dieser Gang, hielt sie fest. „Wie wär´s mit dem da?“ Er deutete auf einen großen Schneemann, den er und seine Kumpels am Morgen gebaut hatten. Soraja wusste weder ein noch aus, also ging sie trat sie vor den Schneemann. „Voodoo, meine Magie,. Du bist doch echt oder?“ Es war windig. Mrs. Wilkens verließ das Gebäude. Es dämmerte bereits. Diese nervigen Aufsätze. Da war man auch nur zwei Wochen krank und schon stapelten sich Klausuren über Klausuren. Sie hätte auch gleich im Lehrerzimmer übernachten können, so lange hatten ihre Korrekturen gedauert. „Guten Abend Mrs. Wilkens.“ „Huch!“ Die betuchte Dame faste sich an ihr Herz. Es war nur dieses kleine Gör. Was machte sie denn noch hier. „Scher dich heim, du- Was soll das“ Sorajas Arm zeigte kerzengerade in ihre Richtung und trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte sie den Hass in ihren Augen. War sie denn verrückt geworden? „Denkst du, du kannst mir damit Angst machen?“ Eine schier unendlich lange Zeit blickten sich beide Seiten nur in die Augen. Langsam verzog sich Sorajas Mund zu einem teuflischen Lächeln. „Ja.“ Der Schneemann schoss hervor und wickelte seine drahtigen Astarme, um den Hals der Lehrerin. „Ich denke schon!“ Sie nahm einen widerwärtigen Geruch war, den Geruch von Blut. Ihr Gesicht an die eiskalte, lebendige Masse gepresst begann sie zu würgte. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich zu befreien. Lichtpunkte tanzten vor ihren Augen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hielt sie es für einen Traum und war umso erstaunter, als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Sie hörte das Negerkind lachen. Platschend stach sich der Arm des Eismonsters durch ihr rechtes Auge, doch sie war zu geschockt, um den aufkommenden Schmerz wahrzunehmen. Ihre zerkratzten Hände umklammerten den Ast, um ihren Hals. Sie zog hastig daran. Ihre Kräfte schwanden und Blut sprudelte aus dem Loch, in der bis vor Kurzen eines ihrer Auge gesessen hatte. Ein frischer Schwall kaminrotes Blut übergoss die Schöpfung der schwarzen Hexe. Sie stand da, gelassen, fast tiefenentspannt. Mrs. Wilkens ließ ihre Hände sinken. Die Stimme des Mädchens war die eines Kindes und doch wirkte sie nicht von dieser Welt, als spräche nicht sie selbst. Es sollten die letzten Worte sein, die sie hören würde. „Auch Schneemänner können farbig sein.“ Nach langer Pause bin ich mal wieder da-endlich und hab an meinen CP´s für den Verlag rumgebastelt. Wenn die Sache fertig ist darf das hier gerne gelöscht werden. Danke an euch :).